Saurians
blooded descendants of |race=Reptilian |star_system=Solar System |homeworld=Earth |oldest_record=Crystal Bible |mythology=Dragons |influence=Egyptians, MesoAmericans, Hebrews, Christians |affiliates= Winged Ones, Draconians, Nursing Ones |intervention=Built subterranean domes |objectives=spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing }} Saurians are reptilians who are indigenous to Earth, most currently living as subterraneans. They are blooded descendants of .Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Reptilians Reptilians have always had a place in human history since the earliest records of Sumeria. Many mythological stories of reptilians date back at least 6000 years ago. All reptilians indigenous to Earth are blooded descendants of . When they cohabited with the humans, the Saurians were often venerated as "Gods". The Saurians could be viewed as a spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing of the reptilians. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the , the , the , and ancient Mayan and Egyptian inscriptions. Many believe they were one of the few ancients that even taught humans how to build. Evolution Palaeontologist , determined a more complete skeleton of the (Troödon) in 1969. The Stenonychosaurus had an opposable thumb, stood upright about three feet tall and had binocular vision. Had the not occurred, Russell proposed that the late Cretaceous dinosaur was well on its way to becoming an intellectual, or , animal.The Dinosauroid: A Humanoid Dinosaur (2010-04-12, updated 14 Jan 2012) Russell commented: "It had all the ingredients of success that we see later in the development of the apes." Russell's hypothesis inspired the famous life-sized sculpture of Stenonychosaurus accompanied by its hypothetical, humanoid descendant, the "dinosauroid". Russell, D. A.; Séguin, R. (1982). "Reconstruction of the small Cretaceous theropod Stenonychosaurus inequalis and a hypothetical dinosauroid". Syllogeus. 37: 1–43. American author Betsey Lewis, in her book Ancient Serpent Gods: The Alien Connection to Reptilian Dinosaurs proposes that did not die with the KT extinction, but continued its survival right into the underground, or subterranean levels. Lewis' hypothesis agrees with Transcriptions of Lacerta which states that about 160 million years ago the evolution of can be traced back to , or . Lacerta explains that a progenitor race of reptoids (thought to be the Tiamatians possibly from a Lokas or Talas)The Tiamatians, reptoids possibly from Lokas or Talas, are considered to be so sophisticated that they can cross multiple universes. This concept is beyond the comprehension of humans' understanding of "dimensions", which happens to be a primitive concept that conveys planes ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjaIq3fuJg8 Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999)]), when we actually exist in spherical worlds, that overlap, or intercede with each other(See also Supernormal). may have have stimulated the intelligence and evolutionary process of the Iguanadon. The opposable thumbed dinosaur eventually evolve into present day Saurians, who are blooded reptilians, baring a similar description to 's "dinosauroid". Evidence In Portugal, 20 million year old artifacts, having surfaces in the shapes of tools, were unearthed and taken to . Michael Cremo attributes these artifacts to humans, but the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) suggest that they would actually belong to evolving reptilians. Interestingly, the Museum of Geology in Lisbon did not accept that these tools were made 20 million years ago. They wrongly displayed the "instruments of flint" as being (c. 20,000 years old) in accordance with mainstream science. After some decades, they just covered up the display entirely, archiving it out of public view. Likewise, the also possess a variety of 30 million year old artifacts that were unearthed in , locked and key. In the 1850s in California, thousand of artifacts and objects were found in mines of solid rock that dates to the (50 million years ago). This period is said to be before the time of the first apes and monkeys. The flourishing of , said to be the ancient line of (and eventually modern man), is not for another 10,000,000 MY later. These finds lend further evidence of intelligence, before humankind, in an evolutionary framework. states in his Forbidden Archeology (May 5, 2017) address, that human skeletons were also recovered in the 1850s, in those 50 million year old California mines. In 1850, they may have assumed these bones to be human, when they were most likely humanoid. The Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) indicate that there were even extraterrestrial civilizations on Earth around this time, like the Procyon. Perhaps Procyons have a very similar skeletal structure to humans. Other fringe theorists would conclude that the "human bones" could come from a time traveler. No matter how one views it, 50 million year old human bones conflicts with mainstream science and pseudoscience, leaving only fringe theory. Skull comparisons ;Mimicking There are many humanoid skulls unearthed, and many of these ancient fossils are unidentifiable. Mainstream science attribute elongated skulls to . Ancient tribes were much more spiritualistic and impressionable than skeptics are in the modern age. So it is true that humans have purposefully deformed the heads of their people since childbirth. The question remains, why? Were they mimicking something? ;Analysis Skull elongation is not the only thing to be analyzed. Notice the girth of the Peruvian skulls (below) compared to the narrower human deformations. The face and jaw structures are also of interest, as they do not bare normal human facial features that the human tribes still maintain even with an elongated skull. Additionally, the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) state that the modern reptilians are even known to have hair follicles on their heads. These reptilians were deified as early as human records can find. Many Sumerian reptilian god and goddess statues have been unearthed at . See also * Timeline References Category:Reptilians Category:Earth Category:Subterraneans Category:Beings Category:Ultraterrestrials